


Edith Sneaks Out

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Edith Sneaks Out [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Humor, Other, Party, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Edith and her friends are invited to a party but the problem is Edith's parents won't allow her to go.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinuela walked into a bathroom.

"Hey guys guess what! We are invited to the most awesome party!"

The girls squealed

Iza said "Hooray Marinuela!"

"Legend has it a old house was haunted by the ghost of a grumpy old man who scares young party people!"

"Eddy! You're gonna scare Marinuela!"

"Oh puh-lease it's only a myth"

"Patrick what if we going to a haunted house"

"Spongebob Patrick there's nothing to be scared"

"K.O. I'm not scared!"

Edith shuddered

Edith said "This is getting creepy but no one's gonna stop me!"

The girls cheered


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen

Edith's dad "Absolutely not!"

Edith said "But dad"

Edith's mom said "I'm sorry Edith"

"But mom all my friends are going!"

"Edith even we let you go you know that parties are too wild"

"Ay Dios Mio mother you think 2 % milk is too wild for me!"

"We didn't have to be mean we just want what's best for our little girl"

"You're not going to the party and that's final you sit down and eat your food"

But an idea popped into Edith's head

Edith said "Mother Father may I please go to the park"

"Of course Edith"

Edith walked out of her house.

Rad said "Hey Edith we gotta get going"

Edith walked into Rad's van.


	3. Chapter 3

Rad was now driving to a old mansion

Edith walked to a old mansion and the door opened by itself

Edith and her friends walked into a mansion and the door closed by itself

Marinuela said "Alright let's get this party started!"

Everyone began to dance

Edith said "Take that mom and dad!"

Eddy was washing his face but he sees a ghostly blue skull

Eddy screamed

"Get...out!"

Eddy run out of the bathroom screaming

Marinuela was dancing

Enid said "Uh Marinuela I don't think a grumpy old man gets really furiouso when he sees you dancing"

Marinuela stopped dancing

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

Edith and her friends screamed as a ghostly blue skeletal arm come out of the floor 

Ghostly blue skeletal arms came out of the floor

K.O. said "Aaaaah!! Enid what are we gonna do!?"

Marinuela squealed in fright as a shadow come out of a portrait

Enid said "Edith I gotta say....THIS IS THE WORST PARTY EVER RUN BEFORE YOU DIE!!!!"

They were about to run but a shadow stopped them

Marinuela screamed

"Marinuela!"

Flesh and organs formed around a shadow and formed into a old man

"You can't leave!"

Edith gulped and decided to call her parents

"Hi Edith how's the park"

"Not good I went to a party you told me not to but a grumpy man's ghost is gonna scare us and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!"

The shocked looks on Edith's parents' faces


	5. Chapter 5

Edith said "Hello"

The angry parents kicked the door open

"Hey! Let these kids go!"

"Oh yeah or else what"

Edith's parents glared at a grumpy ghost

"Get him Saul!"

Saul began to dance and kicked the ghosts into the coffins

Aliana spinned the ghosts into the room

Marinuela and her friends cheered

"Ninos are you alright"

Edith said "Mom dad how did you do it"

"We used to play a game when we were young"

"Mom dad I'm sorry for not listening to you and for the whole lying thing"

"That's okay mija you're responsible enough to call us"

"And now you're going to a party the grounded party!"

The End


End file.
